Storms, Thunder, and a New Year's Eve Party
by TheBlindBandit999
Summary: A little story about what could have happend at the Hitachiin's New Year's eve party... Or what I wished happend. FLUFF by purplefluffbunny! YAY! Pairing Drabbles!
1. Seven Minutes In a Storm

The purplefluffbunny has made some very cute Haruhi and Hikaru fluff. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do the words " I DON'T OWN OURAN HOST CLUB" mean anything? (besides if I did own Ouran, Haruhi and Hikaru would have great grand kids by now)

Let the fanfic begin!1

~~~HIKAHARUFLUFF~~~

To say it was all an accident was a lie. To call it fate was a lie too. To call it you brother pushed you and your love of your life into a closet during a party to play seven minutes in heaven was the most accurate description possible. I did love Haruhi, she was smart (except in the romance department), pretty, funny, wonderful, witty, and to top it all off she always smelled like strawberries and chocolate lattes (must be from all the coffee we make her buy and her shampoo.)

She had been putting her coat in our coat closet right before our new year's party and I was about to ask her about her new year's resolutions (lamest idea ever) and Kaoru came up pushed me in on top of her, and locked the door...

"_What now?" Haruhi asked standing up in the largest closet she'd ever been in._

"_I don't know, Kaoru's the one with the master plan here, sorry you got locked in here with me." Hikaru said quietly while kicking the door for good measure._

"_No need to hurt innocent doors, but why did he push us in?"_

_**Uggh... Still so blind... **__ " Wait till someone find us? Banging on the door won't help and the party's starting in an half hour so someone will come in here in and find us soon enough." Hikaru said as he slid his back against the floor to sit on the floor close to the door._

"_I'm cold, can I sit next to you?" said Haruhi sliding down next to the older Hitachiin. In the next minute the coat room is plunged into darkness as a cloud plotted out the moon's light from the room. A large rumbling sound is heard._

"_What the heck did Tono break this time!" _

"_It's not Tono, its thunder." Haruhi curls herself up in a ball and she muffles her speech a bit in the process._

"_Haruhi, it'll be alright! I-I have my headphones!" Hikaru picks up the girl puts her up on his lap, and begins to place the headphones on her head._

"_T-T-Th- __**BOOOM! – **__AHHHH!" Haruhi screams and grabs tightly onto Hikaru's shirt._

"_Shhh, Shhh... It's alright. The storm can't hurt you from here." Hikaru rubs her back trying to calm the startled girl._

"_I-I- know that b-b- but they still scare me. It's the booming. It's li-like the world is crashing down around me." Haruhi barely manages to squeak out in between the booming thunder._

"_I'll protect you matter what. I promise." Hikaru let his lips go wild and race towards Haruhi's. The whole time they kissed he was waiting for her hand to come up and smack his face off her lips but the hand never came, actually it intertwined itself in Hikaru's hair. When they came up for air, they kept their eyes locked onto each others. Finally Haruhi falls asleep with the thunder booming in the background. _

_Hikaru let's his eyelids droop shut and rest his head on Haruhi's shoulder..._

"Hey, Hikaru, Haruhi, are you- oh yeah you two are more than alright." Kaoru opens the door only to walk in on the happy couple. "Happy New Year, hope you guys have a great one." And with that Kaoru shuts the door to let the couple have their privacy. _**Best seven minutes in heaven I've ever seen**_

~~HIKAHARU FLUFF~~~

So do you like?

Should this be more than a one shot? (Probably not but I could do other pairings if you guys tell me to...)

Hope you enjoyed the result of my insomnia! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING YOUTHOUGHTS ON THESE!

Till I write again,

PFB OUT!


	2. Stawberries and cream

I'm BAACCKKK! I got reinspired by KandHforever.

This is HoneyHaru fluff.

**HoneyHaru*

Tamaki was a dead man. He had said to meet at two in the renaissance room, but was anybody there? No, the room was totally empty.

"This is great just great." Haruhi muttered to herself as she plopped down on the bench. She was alone, hungry and stuck at the museum without a ride home.

"Haru-chan is that you?" An excited Lolita boy cried from around the corner. Honey popped his head into the door way to find Haruhi, on the bench.

"Oh, Honey-semapi! Did Tamaki tell you the wrong time too?" Haruhi got up to face her sempai, who had grown to her height, so they stood eye to eye.

_**No, Tamaki told you the wrong time. I owe him. **_ "Yeah, I thought everybody else would be here. Even Takashi isn't here. Do you want to go and eat to pass the time?" Honey didn't give Haruhi a chance to answer, her pulled her arm and off they went.

Even though the cafeteria was right around the corner, the two hosts took the long way. Drifting from room to room, Haruhi didn't notice Honey never let go of her hand the whole time. When they finally arrived, Honey grabbed them both some strawberry shortcake. Honey, being very hungry and very, very close to a sugar crash, downed his cake in less than a minute. Haruhi took her sweet time, eating slowly but she still ended up with cream on her lips.

"Hey, Haruhi, you know you have cream on your face, do you want me to wipe it off for you?" Honey asked, a napkin already in his hand.

"Uh, sure. Did you just call me Haruhi?" She asked nervously.

"That is you name isn't it?

"Yeah but-" Honey got rid of the cram without using a napkin. When they finally broke apart, Haruhi's cheeks were as read as the fruit on her plate.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haruhi asked, not talking about the cream on her face.

"Haruhi, I've learned you aren't the one who likes the subtle approach." And with that Honey leaned in again to taste the strawberry lips that was his new favorite flavor.

***AWWWW***

So what did you think? I've always wanted to do a Honey and Haruhi fluff story. I think this is short, sweet, and so cute!

I know this was supposed to be a one-shot story but I got two reviews asking otherwise ( THX KandHfoever and Mimi-dudette)

So I'll write more! Who do you want to see next? PM me or put it in a review!

Let's give the happy couple some privacy,

PFB OUT!


	3. The Date on the Dock

This time it's KaoHaru Fluff ( THX Mimi-dudette)

~~~~DODODODO~~~

"Open your eyes." The hands of the younger Hitachiin were lifted from the girl's eyes. They were not twenty minutes from Japan... They were in heaven. There was a little table that was lit up with votive canes on the lily pads surrounding the dock on one of Japan's lakes.

"Why is the table set for two? I thought Rima and Hikaru were joining us." Haruhi mumbled as she almost fell on her butt for not noticing that Kaoru had held the chair out for her. "Oops. Thanks." She said and sat herself down on the chair.

"Hikaru went to have dinner with Rima and her parents, he want to come here, but you can't say no to your girlfriend's parents." Kaoru said sliding into the seat across from Haruhi. Set upon the linen covered table was the best looking ootoro Haruhi had ever seen. The ootoro was even in a flower design on the plates to look like sakura.

"This is... Amazing. Thanks Kaoru!" Haruhi smiled in the dim candlelight and began to pick up her chopsticks and eat. She was about to take the first bite but the ootoro slipped from her chopsticks back to her plate. She picked up the sushi again. And again. And again. And again. A confused frown broke out on Haruhi's face as she tried in vain to pick up the fancy tuna.

"Her let me help." Kaoru laughed and moved his chair next to hers, picked up her chopsticks and tried to pick up the food. The sushi slipped, yet gain, back on to the plate.

"Hmm... I guess these are too slippery... _not that you would know they are greased." _Kaoru mumbled the last part to himself before grabbing his chopsticks, He picked up the fallen ootoro and tried to get Haruhi to open her mouth.

"I can do it, it's not like my hands are making the ootoro fall." Haruhi defended herself, and tried to grab the chopsticks from Kaoru.

"Oh, come on, me and Hikaru have a cousin we used to feed when our aunt came to visit and we loved it. Please let me feel like that again." Kaoru stuck his bottom lip out, and make a irresistible face. Haruhi too tired from fighting with him and his brother, chomped down on the ootoro in the grasp of the chopsticks. Her face lit up in glazed expression, unable to form a word to describe the food.

"Aww, you're so cute! Is it good?" Kaoru presses excitedly.

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to have more?"

"Yeah..."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah... Wait, what!" Haruhi comes out of her stupor to realize the question that was just asked. It sinks in, and her cheeks flush a deep, deep, red.

"I.. uh.. I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was saying... besides why would you want me?" Haruhi looked at the Hitachiin with an unfaltering gaze.

"Why? You really don't see yourself Haruhi. Come on." Kaoru pulls her hand and they move to the end on the dock. In the water is a clear reflection of the two.

In Haruhi 's eyes, Kaoru looks better than she ever could, he was amazing, caring, smart, and she felt safe around him. Haruhi was kind, and smart, but she thought she was clueless, ill mannered, and way too unfit for the man next to her.

"Haruhi, I know what you are thinking, but there is no one else who I'd rather be with. You gave me and my brother so much, and I feel grateful for all of that. Along the way, I just let myself fall for you, and I'm happy I did, I fell for the smartest, most beautiful, and breathtaking girl ever." Kaoru says quietly as the world around them goes silent. The cicadas stop. The frogs stop. Even the light breeze rustling the trees stops. They are waiting for answer.

"But, I'm not that special. I—Shhh ,you talk too much." Kaoru cut off the girl with a quick peck on the lips.

"Please say yes... It will mean the world to me." Kaoru grabs Haruhi's hands in his own and makes a pleading face.

"Yeah, I will. But next time just tell me, you don't have to grease the chopsticks or go to any other measures." Haruhi laughs and pulls out a can of cooking spray. Kaoru face palms. The forest starts up again.

****Smile and the world will too***

How was it? I know it was so long but I wanted an ending twist.

I think that could actually happen because Kaoru is the more sensitive one.

Hope you liked it.

PFB OUT!


	4. When Your Sunshine is Gone

This an angst TamaHaru Fanfic... warning character death...

Why can't the sun just blow up already? All it ever does is shine useless light on the earth. Can't it not shine for one day? Melody is stoic, she hasn't moved since it happened. I tried to comfort her, we all have, but with each person she turns her head to them, and begins shriek uncontrollably. She wants her Mommy. It's my fault. I was helping Melody get her teddy bear and she went across the street without looking, and she didn't see the bus... Why? Why must my sunshine be taken away, but why isn't anybody else's? Haruhi was my sun, and She died, so why can't the other one die too...

"_Daddy, Daddy, I dwopped my teddy bwear!" Melody called from the stroller Tamaki pushed. _

"_Alright, we'll go back to get it. Haruhi, mind waiting here a sec?" Tamaki called the brunette beauty, which was Haruhi Souh._

"_I'm gonna go over to the market, meet me there?"_

"_Sure Honey. Now let's go get you teddy bear Melody." Tamaki turned himself and the stroller around to find the lost teddy. They walk back thirty feet and find her brown teddy. She finds it and grabs it, as if it's been gone forever. They walk back to see Haruhi in the middle of the road, and Melody jumps out of the stroller to tell Mommy she found her bear. Haruhi picks up Melody, and the begins to walk to the far end of the road. _

_Tamaki finally catches up with the girls and puts Melody back into the stroller. A rumbling noise hits their ears and before Tamaki can look up from Melody, they were pushed to the side._

_Haruhi had pushed them out of the way because a bus was coming straight for them. Tamaki watches in horror as Haruhi flies after impact hitting the ground some twenty feet away._

"_MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA!" Melody shrieks and climbs out of the stroller and speeds over to Haruhi, with Tamaki not far behind. The only thing Melody can see is red, lots and lots of red._

"_Haruhi, why, why did you do that!" Tamaki grabs his wife and puts her in his arms._

"_I'd made a promise I'd do anything to save you two, this was that anything." Haruhi says quietly._

"_Haruhi, you can't be reckless! I –I can't lose you!" Tamaki stats to shake her awake, her drooping eyes alarming him greatly "You have to make it out of this! You Have TO!"_

"_Momma, momma... are you gonna die?" Melody finally pipes up, her voice ready for a full on wailing fest._

"_Honey, I – I did it to save you. Please, don't cry, I'll- I'll-" Haruhi's breath hitched twice, the eyes drooped shut, and all of the King's horses and all of the King's men couldn't put Haruhi together again._

" Daddy is momma sleeping?"

"Sweetie, Um... She's..."

"I knew it. She is dead. I want Momma back!" Melody cried and sobs into her father's shirt.

*** poor little Melody**

Yeah, that was, sad, depressing, and I killed Haruhi. This is a TamaHaru one-shot, and I thought if I had another chapter that involved kissing, I'd gag myself with a spoon. This is what an alternative was, and the one I chose. Melody is 5 years old, has blond ringlets that hand past her shoulders, and she has brown eyes like her moms.

Sorry this upset you, please don't flame me for it... and I love Haruhi and this was not easy for me to write...

My apologies,

PFB

And the italics is a flashback from earlier that day.


	5. Spring Cleaning

I'm here with MoriHaru fluff!

Spring. The time of warmth, rebirth, and Spring Cleaning at Ouran. The whole school was given a scrub down. Everything smelled like new and disinfectant-y, which drove Haruhi Fujoka crazy. The smell, the wet floors, the dust... She couldn't stand it.

She had asked her sensei to study in the library, as that was the only place there was no heavy duty cleaning done there because of the books. Haruhi ignored the twin's pleas to come with her, she couldn't even fathom things that could go wrong with them in a library, and left. She had a stack of books that she was told to bring to the library, which was quite a feat on its own that the books hadn't fallen yet.

Haruhi rounded the stairs, with books in hand, hurrying to the library. She failed to notice the wet floor sign that was obscured by the books and slid on the soapy steps. Her head hit a step and her left ankle hit another. The books make large splats as they fell on the marble flooring.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Haruhi looks up from the floor to see Mori bending over her.

"Not, exactly my head and ankle really, really hurt." Haruhi thrived to sound nonchalant, but her façade was broken quickly do to the splitting headache she got form the fall.

"Here" Mori wraps his arms around her body and picks her up bridal style, and began walking towards the nearest Nurse's office.

"Hey, the books!"

"I'll get them in a minute, I think your head is more important than paper, Haruhi," Mori only walks faster in the same direction.

*Morimorimori*

"Haruhi you really should look where you're going." Mori sighs and starts to pick up the books.

"I had thirty books in my arms, how do you think I could see the sign?" Haruhi sighed and leaned on her crutches. She had bonked her head and sprained her ankle. She really didn't need the crutches but Mori made her take them.

"Weren't you going to the library? I'll help you get the books there." Mori picks up the stack of books with ease.

They walk slowly, as Haruhi was adjusting to the crutches, and they walk in silence. Mori sets the books by the librarian, grabs Haruhi's books from the top, and brings the books over to her. He ruffles her hair, and hands her the book

"Be more careful," the bell rings and Mori runs out, "Love You! Bye!"

Haruhi sat there dumbstruck. He l-loved her? Maybe she did have a chance with that gentle giant of a senior.

Mori kicked himself once he realized what he said, he loved her, but why would she ever love him back? Mori knew he would have to do some smooth talking to get Haruhi to forgive her.

*later that day*

"Mori" Haruhi called to the senior as she hobbled in on her crutches.

"Haruhi I- I I'm sorry." Mori looks at the girl with pleading eyes.

"For what? Besides, I love you too." Haruhi smiles and hobbles towards her table before Hikaru and Kaoru pester her. Mori still stood in that spot for a minute, taking his time on what had gone down.

*AAAAWWWWWW*

I like this one, It's really cute... and Honey is at a Tournament, so that's why he wasn't with Mori...

Hope you liked it!

PFB OUT!


	6. A Lovely Bedtime Story

Super Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! This is Kyo Haru! But it's a special chapter because I won a contest to be put into a story (Mourning for the King by Ember Nevermore) and so I returned the favor to Ember Nevermore by letting her be a character in this story! This chapter is dedicated to her!

( Sorry that was so long I write too much...)

Now on with the story!

** KyoHaru KyoHaru**

"Momma, can you tell me a story?" a small spitting image of Haruhi jumped into her giant, purple bed. "Please? Pretty Please! With cherries and sprinkles on top?" Viola's eyes sparkle and shine like little puppy's eyes, all glossy and brown.

"No wonder you are in the play. People just can't say no to you. Let me guess, Tamaki taught you?" A shorted haired raccoon we all know and love walked over to the bed with her raven haired husband in tow.

"How did you know? Tamaki I swore you'd never know he taught me!" Viola's eyes opened in surprise.

"Sweetie, I don't suggest you believe every word Tamaki says. He loves to escalate things to make them come in his favor." Kyoya laughed quietly and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"So how about that story?" Viola crossed her arms, impatiently waiting for her bed time story.

"Honey, aren't you a little old for a bed time story?" Kyoya looks at her skeptically.

"No way! I'm ten, Daddy! Eleven is too old for stories!" Viola whines and hugs her father tightly , not wanting him to leave.

"Oh, alright. But didn't you want mommy to read you a story?"

"Well, yeah but I didn't know that you were coming with her, so I asked her first."

"What am I, chopped liver? Haruhi jokes and pretends to be upset.

"No, mom. I need you too. I want you both to tell how you fell in love." Viola looks serious as she asks the question.

"It's too late for that. It's a long, long story." Kyoya kisses her forehead again and begins to get up and leave the room.

"But, but, Daddy, you said you would, please!" Viola wailed and alligator sized tears threatened to roll from her brown eyes.

" Oh, fine, very well. It started the day I met your mom, I knew I loved her, but I pushed my emotions aside for a long time. It wasn't until my third year in high school that anything ever happened...

_*Flashback!*_

"_Haruhi? Can you come here for a second?" Kyoya calls from his desk in the back room._

"_Yeah, Kyoya-sempai? Is there something wrong?" Haruhi walks though the door, carrying a tea tray in need of a refill._

"_Yes and No. Can I speak with you after club hours? It won't take long." Kyoya smiles and goes back to his finances. _

"_**What's Kyoya-sempai got up his sleeve? Oh, well no time to worry about it." **__Haruhi lets her thoughts drift from Kyoya to the Twins, who were coming towards her._

_~after club hours~_

"_Daughter!" Tamaki cries and scoops up Haruhi into a tight embrace._

"_Yeah, Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asks and slips from her hug_

"_Where's your bag? Did you lose it? Did you have to sell it to feed you and your dad! Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki imagination got the best of him (again), and he freaks out and runs to comfort Haruhi (Who needed no comforting whatsoever.)_

"_No. I did not. I left it in the back room; I need to speak with Kyoya about something. He never told me exactly what it was that he wanted." Haruhi shrugs and walks toward the back room._

"_Haruhi, are you sure he's not going to do anything? Remember the beach?" Hikaru slides up to the girl with a sly grin._

"_Shut up. I took Tai Kwon Do over summer break with Honey last year, remember? I'll be fine." Haruhi glares at the older twin, and walks into the back room._

_~Pause the flashback~_

"Mommy, what happened with you and daddy at the beach?" Viola asks curiously.

"Um, we Um, talked about flowers." Haruhi replied nervously looking straight into her husband's eyes, which were crinkled at the edges because he was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny, daddy?"

"Um, nothing. Let's get on with the story, it's getting late."

~Restart the flash back~

"_Kyoya, so you wanted to talk to me?" Haruhi walks in and sits on one of the many chairs in the fairly large room._

"_Yeah, I did. My father is hosting a gala tonight and he said I needed a date. When I said I had none, he said I should bring you, he thinks quite fondly of you , you know. So he told me to ask you to come with me and gave me this." Kyoya walks over to one of the many clothing racks and pull out a sliver garment bag. He unzips it to reveal an ivory gown. It was a staples top, with intricate beading, and the bottom hung loosely to the floor. There was a pair of white stilettos to go with it as well._

"_Do you like it? It was my mother's. She was about the same size as you at this age." Kyoya smiles weakly and puts the dress on the rack. _

"_Like it? It's lovely! And of course I'll go with you. Thanks for supplying a dress. I don't think any of my clothes would be formal enough." Haruhi smiles and walks over to fell the dress's material. It was soft, soft silk the color of oysters, swans, and the moon._

"_When's the party start? I'll need to get home and tell my dad." Haruhi looks up at Kyoya with a questioning look._

"_In a half hour, I already called your dad who was thrilled to say the least. I brought the dress here so you could change and go. I also brought my tuxedo." Kyoya pulls another silver garment bag from the rack and walks out the door. "I'll give you some privacy, alright?" He closes the door softly and leaves Haruhi to change. Haruhi slips the shoes and dress on quickly and decides to steal some of the cosplay jewelry and make up from yesterday's theme, Treasure hunting. They had plenty of pearl necklaces lying around from yester day and Haruhi had worn makeup so she used the stuff from the day before and without either of the twins help, she turned out pretty okay._

_Haruhi grabbed her bag and uniform, and walked out the door to find Kyoya waiting for her, writing away in his black notebook. Haruhi had to clear her throat twice before getting his attention._

"_Sorry, I was waiting for a while so I kinda zoned out a bit. Let's go." Kyoya grabs Haruhi's hand and they head towards the parking lot, where a limo waited to take them to the Ootori mansion. Unbeknown to Kyoya, a small blush had broken out on Haruhi's face. Kyoya always had a mysterious aurora around him, that drove Haruhi nuts for him._

_If Haruhi had been tall enough she would have seen the Kyoya's eyes full of worry. He did like her, no loved, her but she had never shown any affection towards him. This was his plan to win her over, his chance to step onto the playing field, instead of always calling the shots on the sidelines._

"_Master Kyoya, we're here." The chauffeur pulled back the limo's door, and they had arrived. The front of the house had been covered in twinkling lights, the kind that people usually hung haphazardly before Christmas._

_Haruhi gripped Kyoya's arm tightly, for she kept on tripping in her heels. Kyoya looks down at her in confusion but all he gets in response is a weak smile and a teeny tiny blush from her. They make it to the ball room, which had a 100 piece orchestra playing Concerto's waltz, while people waltzed along to the music. The ceiling way two hundred feet about their heads, with mighty crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling._

"_I need to speak with my father and then we can go and do as we please." Kyoya leads Haruhi over a large group of business men, all about thirty or older. They all went silent as the third Ootori son and Mysterious girl walked past them, going directly to Yoshio Ootori._

"_Ah, son you made it. And I see you brought Ms. Fujioka. "Haruhi bows slightly to her elder and smiles when she stands again._

"_Haruhi why don't you go and mingle, this will only take a minute." Kyoya brushes her off and proceeds to speak to his father. Haruhi wanders around the ballroom looking for someone she knew or a person to strike a conversation with. All she found was the dessert table. And it was loaded with fancy tuna. Haruhi picked up a plate and helped herself to a few pieces of fish, and overheard a few girls talking_

"_How many carats!" a frantic blonde shook her friend's shoulder vigorously._

"_It's 4! Now quit it! I cannot wait till we are married, me and Kyoya, oh I could faint." The brunette with a large nose cackled_

_**Kyoya's getting married? I bet he just wanted to introduce me to her or gloat how great she is. I hate him**__._ Haruhi sighs, she finally finds someone she loves, and all too soon he's out of her reach. Haruhi feels a lump in her throat form, and she felt dangerously close to crying, she dropped the plate and ran for the balcony. Out the doors she flew, her feet barely caressing each step on her way down to the garden. She knew nobody would bother her there. Thumping footsteps follow her own, making her run faster.

"Haruhi! Wait!" Kyoya's voice calls, getting louder as he gained speed. The labyrinth of hedges grew closer and Haruhi still ran faster. She closed her teary eyes only to crash into... something warm and strong. She opened her eyes, looked up and found a raven haired teen's face staring back down at her.

"Why? Why'd you run away? " Kyoya's velvet voice makes her knees go weak and she would have fallen to the dirt of Kyoya hadn't been holding onto her shoulders.

"Your- your fiancée. Why did you bring me here! Your engaged for crying out loud!" A irked Haruhi yelled up into her sempai's face.

"Oh that. I- uh... I had no idea. My dad set it up. I should have known. Her family makes medical supplies. We'd be the medical empire if we got married. She's not my type though." Kyoya's glasses make his eyes sparkle in the pale moonlight.

"Then what is your type?" Haruhi looked up at him quizzically.

"You." He let the small word escape his lips, before using them for something a bit more important.

~Pause the flashback~

"EEEWWWWW! Mom! Dad! Why did you leave that part in the story!" Viola stuck out her tongue; she didn't like to think about her parents making out.

"It's so lat I think we can stop right there." Haruhi fake yawns and pretends to fall asleep.

"No! Momma! You got to stay awake! You and Daddy need to finish the story!" Viola goes full on spaz mode, like a certain blonde who has spent too much time around her, and starts to flail her arms around and whine.

"Alright." We'll finish." Haruhi sits up and wraps her arms around her daughter.

~Go, flashback, go!~

"_You didn't know you were engaged?_" _Haruhi asks her sempai after they broke apart for air related reasons._

"_Nope. That's what my dad talked to me about. I said I was already in love with a girl, and you know who that is." Kyoya whispered into her ear, smiling._

"_She's a lucky girl."_

"_Yes, you are."_

_~End of Flashback~_

" That's how mommy and daddy fell in love. No it's time to lie down and go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow, Grandpa's coming." Haruhi held the covers for Viola who happily climbed into them.

"He is? Yay! I can't wait to try on his pretty dresses!"

"Goodnight, Viola." Kyoya kissed her forehead once more before walking out the door.

" Love, you sweetie pie." Haruhi kisses Viola too, then turns out the light and leaves too.

Shutting the door quietly, Haruhi walks over to her room and she finds Kyoya sitting shirt less on the bed, reading a book.

"She spends way too much time with Tamaki. Remind me to never let that child near him again." Haruhi laughs quietly and joins him on the bed.

"Too true. But really, you are the only type for me." He smiles and kisses her cheek.

" If I wasn't then why did I just put our daughter to bed with you?" Haruhi smiles and put her head in his lap.

" I love you." Haruhi looked up at him and smiled.

" I love you too." Kyoya tried to reply but he was cut off by a pair of strawberry lips.

** A Viola is a string instrument that is like a smaller violin**

Hope you like it! Especially you, Ember Nevermore!

Happy Sunday!

PFB OUT!

Ps: this is the longest thing I've ever posted at once!


	7. Brothers and A Sister

Okay! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated! But I'm sad to say I can't post next week because I'm going on vacation (where there is no wi fi... urrgghh) but For the time being I give you this

*Family of Ouran!*

When I was really little I really wanted a brother or sister. You know someone to play with, talk with, and just love. (A/N: no snide comments about that! I mean like how you love your mom) I never expected to gain six bothers when I entered High School.

Mori was the big brother who always protects be it from bullies, dangerous situations, or other annoying brothers. Haruhi always felt safe around him, and he was one who listened. Have a problem? He'd listen without interruption.

Honey was more of a little brother. He was cute, sweet, nice and had a dark side, but what brother doesn't? He would always walk around with Usa-chan emphasizing the cuteness. But he was a great fighter underneath the cute exterior. Besides whom else that much cake? Little brothers do, of course.

Kyoya was the mysterious geeky older brother. Always with his phone, laptop, or writing who knows what in his black notebook. He was cool, yet kinda sneaky. He had a hidden sweet side, which he liked to hide but it was there.

Tamaki was the spazzy one. Melodramatic must be his middle name, for everything and anything he adds drama and suspense, heck, he could write a book about boiling water and still make it dramatic. Tamaki was also the sensitive one, wearing his heart on his sleeve, like a little child no less, but it also meant he wasn't going to hide his emotions. If nothing else, he was also vary creative, making up elaborate schemes and stories. Haruhi tended to stay away from it as much as possible but she loved him none the less.

Last, Hikaru and Kaoru were the mischievous devils of the family , making jokes, taunting , teasing, and playing, but that was how they showed their affection. They kept to themselves, like most twins do but, they had let their " sister" into their close circle, making these three very close. They both had caring and compassionate sides, which showed themselves rarely, but these boys had a very caring side.

When Haruhi gained six brothers, they all gained a sister who was studious, blunt, methodical, and sweet. She made their faces light up with smiles, she was what these "brothers" had been looking for: a sister who loved them all in her own way. She was their bond, the core, of their little family that they shared.

This family may not be perfect, but it was a family full of love3 and compassion, which was what all of them had strived for.

***AWWW families***

That had no pairing and I really like it. But I know Tamaki and Kyoya are mommy and daddy but for this I left that out.

Hope you guys have a good week!

Happy Friday!

PFB OUTSKI!


	8. UsaChan?

Hi ya! Sorry I was lazy and haven't updated! But I'm back! Now this is really got nothing to do with pairings, it has to deal with Usa-chan! The cutest stuffed anime bunny ever! ( okay I lied there is a pairing...)

** Go Go Usa-chan** Usa-chan's POV

What a day! Being pulled around by a sugar crazed high school student is harder than it seems. Right now the girls have filed out of the room, and Hikaru and Kaoru are making Haruhi try on dresses, Tamaki is looking out the window (more like about to fall out of it), Kyoya is being his creepy dark low blood pressure lord like he always is, and Honey and Mori are eating the last of the cake all the way across the room.

Tamaki being the idiot king he is, leans out the window farther and squeals in delight. I can't hear what he said he saw but everybody moves their butts over that widow pretty quickly. Haruhi, who looked quite stylish in a poufy ball gown and heels, keeps teetering on her hears while she tries to maneuver over to the window and like many of our plot twisters, a banana appears out of thin air ( I'm secretly a magician abra-cadabra) and she slips and slides.. right into Kaoru's arms and while she tries to regain balance, her lips meet his, causing both of them to turn beet red and jump feet away from each other. Tono goes nuts along with Hikaru but they'd go bezerk if they would have seen how they made out when nobody was looking... Hm, I need to use my magician skillz to make banana peels appear more often! I'm like a cupid with banana peels! Go me! MUHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

"What the heck was that!" Tamaki cowers behind mommy, ready to cry

"I don't know."

" Takashi! It was Usa-chan! USA CHAN IS SCARY!" Honey cries and runs fleeing from the club room, sc reaming like a little girl. Kaoru walks over to Haruhi and they start making out again, Tamaki and Hikaru faint, and Kyoya goes and records all of this in that notebook of secrecy.. this was just another day for our resident shadow king...

**ME IS LOOPY**

That was total crack! Yay! I was bored... and it had a pairing... sorry it's crappy! I always wanted to do something with a crazy Usa-chan...

Bye!

PFB


End file.
